


The Wedding.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Some Tattoos... [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin attends a wedding, but it's not all bad when he meets the one person in the world he would consider getting married to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> (This prompt is from http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/).

Dwalin hated weddings, it was just one pointless day that most people had to ‘celebrate’ the joining of a couple that had only met for about five months and were convinced they were ‘in love’. Dwalin despised the event, and if it was anyone else asking him to be a best man he would have punched the man in the face, but seeing that it was Thorin, who was his best friend on the force, he couldn’t say no.

 

Dwalin fiddled anxiously with his bow, another thing he hated about weddings were the annoying outfits the guests had to wear. Thorin, Thorin looked good in his suit he had a nice red tie and fancy black jacket and waistcoat, but the best man clothes were itchy and annoying with a stupid bowtie that made him feel like that ‘Doctor’ on television an no matter how many times that man said ‘Bowties are cool’ Dwalin still didn’t believe him.

 

“You decent, Dwalin?” Thorin called from outside Dwalin’s room.

 

Dwalin huffed and grunted in response but kept his eyes on himself in the mirror as Thorin walked in and ignored the laugh that followed, but this was not Thorin’s usual gruff laugh this was a high pitched annoying laugh that Dwalin was all too familiar with. He turned instantly to see Thorin standing at the door with a slight twitch in his lip (obviously holding back laughter) but Dis was standing next to him laughing her head off, and holding a camera.

 

“Smile!” Dis said cheerfully as the shutter of the camera flicked but Dwalin kept his usual stony face and Dis rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh come on Dwalin, lighten up it’s not every day my big brother gets married.” Dis said pinching Thorin’s cheek which made Thorin groan before she turned back to him. “And who knows maybe today will be the day you finally meet your true love?”

 

She winked and Dwalin groaned like Thorin did a few moments ago before a small voice called out.

 

“You look very pretty, Mister Dwalin.”

 

Dwalin scanned to Thorin’s knees where Fili and Kili were stood in matching miniature suits.

 

“Thank ye’ lad.” Dwalin grumbled to Kili with a smile and Kili smiled back at him as Fili fixed his bow.

 

“You ready then?” Thorin asked checking his watch and Dwalin nodded as he followed them out the door and towards the church.

 

Dwalin would never get married in a stuffy old church, well; he wouldn’t get married to begin with. Marriage was for attractive young people not scarred police officers like Dwalin, he had been in a handful of relationships but all of them had turned into disaster so he just decided to give up on the whole ‘Marriage’ thing.

 

\----

 

Ori stood nervously with Bilbo, it wasn’t like Bilbo to get nervous but then again even the bravest people were worried on their wedding day and Ori was ecstatic when Bilbo told him he was going to be the best man! Ori loved weddings, he had never had one of his own of course but he very much wanted too, he could just imagine the special day, he didn’t want to get married in a church, he wanted to get married in a nice hotel or a beach or something and he wouldn’t want everyone to be wearing suits just something casual because after all you only ever use the suit for one day and never wear it again,  but unfortunately Ori had never really had a boyfriend, his studies took too much time away from relationships and his brothers were surely a road block when it came to someone trying to get close to Ori.

 

Bilbo made a low sigh and Ori smiled reassuringly.

 

“You feeling okay Bilbo?” Ori asked and the curly haired man nodded.

 

“I’m fine, just a few butterflies is all.” Bilbo said as he straightened out his suit, it was a lovely cream colour with a thin red tie and small red flowers peeking out of his chest pocket.

 

The door suddenly gave a gentle tap.

 

“Come in!” Ori called and the door was instantly pushed open and left Dis in the door frame, Bilbo turned instantly away from the mirror and smiled widely at her.

 

“Oh Bilbo, you look positively beautiful!” Dis cooed.

 

“You look very pwetty Uncle Bilbo.” Kili’s small voice chimed.

 

“Now Ori, would you be so kind to leave us for a moment, you know, a little sister to brother in law chat?” Dis asked with a bright smile.

 

“Yes, yes of course.” Ori said with a shy smile.

 

“Now boys, you should go take him to see Uncle Thorin.” Dis said to her sons before winking and adding. “And you-know-who.”

 

“Lord Voldemort?” Kili asked with a furrowed brow and Ori almost started laughing uncontrollably he knew it wasn’t wise to read the boys the ‘Harry Potter’ books.

 

“No, Just…. Fili you’re in charge.” Dis said and Fili whooped before both small boys grabbed Ori’s hands and led him out the door, as soon as the door closed Bilbo looked at Dis suspiciously.

 

“What are you up to then?” Bilbo asked folding his arms over his chest.

 

“Me?” Dis asked with a mock shocked expression before smiling menacingly. “Nothing my dear Bilbo, nothing at all.”

 

\----

 

“Thorin, are ye’ sure about this now?” Dwalin asked quietly as they greeted the guests into the church.

 

“Yes, I’m quite sure, Dwalin.” Thorin sighed as he repeated himself for what seemed like the thirtieth time today.

 

“I’m just saying, if we move quick we could be out of here and down the pub splashing back pints before Bilbo even realises you're gone.” Dwalin said quickly as what he assumed was Bilbo’s side of the family gave him dirty looks.

 

“I’m telling you Dwalin, I’m the happiest man in the world at this point in time.” Thorin replied as he waved to some family members.

 

“Aye at _this_ point in time, what about in three years-” Dwalin started but stopped when he spotted Fili and Kili skipping across the room with a very beautiful man following them and making the small boys laugh.

 

“Who’s that?” Dwalin asked suddenly and Thorin tried to follow his line of sight.

 

“Bilbo’s mother, Belladonna-” Thorin said furrowing his brow and wondering if Dwalin had received some sort of concussion recently.

 

“No, no, _him_ , with Fili and Kili.” Dwalin said pointing slightly.

 

“Oh _him_ , that’s Ori, Bilbo’s best man.” Thorin replied with a smile obviously knowing the look on Dwalin’s face.

 

“Ori.” Dwalin said quietly to himself.

 

“Uncle Thorin!” One of the boys shrieked which brought Dwalin out of his gazing.

 

“Fili, Kili, where’d Dis go?” Thorin asked his nephews.

 

“Mama talkin’ to Bilbo.” Kili replied. “An’ we have a job to do.”

 

“A job? What sort of Job?” Thorin asked fearing his sister was playing matchmaker again, and sure enough-

 

“Dwalin, this is our friend Ori.” Kili said taking Ori’s hand and leading him towards Dwalin.

 

“Ori, this is our friend Dwalin.” Fili said taking Dwalin’s hand and resting it on Ori’s.

 

“Hello.” Dwalin said gruffly as he shook the smaller man’s hand now realising that the small man- Ori- only came up to his shoulder.

 

“Hi.” Ori replied with a large smile before his gaze settled on Dwalin’s eyes as their hands remained intertwined.

 

Thorin coughed and Dwalin realised that it was his turn walk down the aisle, he released Ori’s hand quickly and walked in front of the other groomsmen with Fili and Kili in front of him, he looked back many times to see Ori now talking to different groomsmen now and listening attentively to Bofur as he giggled at the Irishman’s’ joke and he almost growled at the sight but Fili and Kili were soon pulling his hands to make him start walking and soon all the men were at the front of the church.

 

No sooner did the groom and his men get down there the organ started playing and the second groomsmen began walking down with Ori just in front of Bilbo and Dwalin was stood closest to Thorin to hear the raven haired man gasp, Bilbo was soon at the front of the church and passed his small bouquet of red flowers to Ori, who was the first closest to Bilbo, much to Dwalin’s distress when he realised he would have to walk down the aisle with Ori when the ceremony was finished.

 

“Let us be seated,” The priest began. “We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Bilbo and Thorin as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.”

 

Dwalin almost scoffed at the words.

 

\----

 

“And now may I present to you, Mister Bilbo and Thorin Durin, you may kiss the groom.” The priest said with a smile before Bilbo dove forward and kissed Thorin passionately.

 

Everyone cheered and clapped at the sight of the new married couple and many of the guests were crying, Bofur and Nori were hooting and Ori rolled his eyes at his elder brother before the married couple began walking back down the aisle and the groomsmen followed as they linked arms with Bilbo’s groomsmen. Fili and Kili skipped down with their arms linked followed by Bombur and one of Bilbo’s female friends (who also happened to be Bombur’s wife), followed by Nori and Bofur, then Balin and one of Bilbo’s older relations, Before it was only Dwalin and Ori left, Dwalin stretched his arms towards Ori’s anxiously and Ori took it shyly as they both walked behind their brothers down the aisle, Dwalin only then saw Dis sat in the front row giving him a wink and a thumbs up and Dwalin suddenly realised that this had been Dis’s plan all along, he didn’t know whether to punch her in the arm (like she did to him when they were children) or thank her.

 

\----

 

All the guests were soon out the church and at the Durins house, which was big enough to hold all two hundred and fifty guests, Dwalin stayed mostly by the bar and ignored the new couple having their first dance to some sappy song that they chose, Dwalin couldn’t watch the mushy look on Thorin’s face any longer so he decided to get to the bar and do what he does best. _Drink large amounts of alcohol._ Dwalin groaned and snapped back another whisky this was by far one of the longest days of his life, and it still wasn’t over.

 

Soon the new married couple were off the dance floor and the DJ was now announcing for the guest to get on, and of course Fili and Kili were first on as the music picked up. Dwalin groaned again and rubbed his head.

 

“Excuse me, Mister Dwalin?” A soft, shy voice said beside him, making Dwalin drop his glass.

 

“Fuck.” Dwalin snapped as he picked up the shards of glass before looking down and being met with large brown eyes watching him nervously. “Oh Sorry lad.” He added quickly.

 

“It’s fine… I-I was just wondering if you wanted to come dance with me?” Ori asked and Dwalin could’ve sworn the small man did not just say what he think he said, Maybe Dwalin had a piece of glass in his ear.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Dwalin lied he just wanted to be sure that he heard what Ori just said.

 

“I said I was wondering if you wanted to come dance…with me.” Ori asked again, more quietly this time.

 

Dwalin let his mouth twitch into a small smile before replying.

 

“Aye, I’d like that.” Dwalin replied and Ori smiled brightly before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the dance floor, which was already filled with dancing guests.

 

Ori shuffled his way to the centre of the floor as Dwalin pushed his way past everyone and not once apologising if he stepped on someone’s foot, they soon reached the middle and a slow song flipped on ( _Fucking typical!_ Dwalin said to himself) and Dwalin looked up to see that Dis was talking to the DJ and Dwalin groaned slightly but stopped himself when Ori slinked his arms over Dwalin’s thick shoulders and around the back of his neck, Dwalin turned and instantly put his hands on Ori’s hips as they swayed slowly to the music, ignoring the other smooching couples around them and Fili and Kili who were now scurrying around everyone’s knees.

 

“That Dis is a right pain in my arse.” Dwalin grumbled and Ori giggled.

 

“She is only doing what she thinks is right.” Ori replied.

 

“So ye' noticed too?” Dwalin asked.

 

“Of course I noticed.” Ori replied like it was the most obvious thing ever, even though it probably was. Dwalin hummed in agreement.

 

“And here I thought ye’ were just a pretty face.” Dwalin said before he could even think about the words, but he froze a moment later and opened his mouth to apologise.

 

“You think I’m pretty?” Ori asked raising an eyebrow and Dwalin nodded dumbly.

 

“Aye, very much so.” Dwalin responded and Ori smiled brightly before the music came to a stop.

 

\----

 

Bilbo was soon gathering all the single men and women in the centre of the dance floor for the bouquet toss, Fili and Kili were instantly there with Kili on Fili’s shoulders, Dwalin didn’t want to take part though so he sat behind the bar, all but hiding from Bilbo as he and Thorin shared a quick drink.

 

“Well, congrats anyway Thorin.” Dwalin said lifting his glass in a cheer. “Even though weddings are the venom of society, I think yers turned out okay.”

 

“I appreciate that Dwalin.” Thorin said as he clinked his glass with the bald man’s glass. “And who knows maybe the next wedding will be yours?”

 

“Ye sound like yer sister now.” Dwalin said with a chuckle before adding. “Besides who would want me for a husband?”

 

A shrill cheer ran through the air and Thorin and Dwalin turned as Bilbo threw his bouquet in the air, the women dove to get it but it flew over their hands and landed in the unsuspecting hands of,  _Ori._

 

 

Ori blushed brightly as Bilbo ran over to give him a hug and Dwalin could hear a sob from the side as Ori eldest brother Dori (who Dwalin was introduced to earlier that night) wept into his hand much to his other brother Nori’s glee. Thorin elbowed Dwalin in the rib and he glared at the man before snapping his head back to where Ori was gazing at him slightly with a large smile, Dwalin felt a blush rise to his cheeks (it could have just been the alcohol, but he seriously doubted it) and he turned back to the bar as he swigged down more of his drink. If Ori was destined to get married next, Dwalin would make sure as hell that the one standing at the end of the aisle waiting for the small man was him _._


End file.
